


The Haunted: Part II

by Rhang



Series: The Haunted Collection [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afro-Latino!Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes-centric, Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Familial Relationships, Friendship, Indigenous!Steve Rogers, It’s gonna get darker in this part, I’ll warn at the start of each chapter as well, Love, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mentions of Death, Paranormal, Read the tags and know what you’re in for, Reunions, Revelations, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Suicide mentions, cursing, handjob, reliving trauma, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: When a stranger comes looking for Bucky his entire world is thrown upside as he must confront the circumstances of his past in order to heal.





	1. Two of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time to enjoy during the month of October, I give you Part 2! 
> 
> If you haven’t read [The Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546294/chapters/36089553) which is Part I, please do! (Nothing here will make sense unless you do.) I hope you’ve read the tags because I’ve done my best to tag as much of this fic as I could. I will give warnings for things I believe that may be triggering or just a bit too disturbing in case some readers just rather not. So keep an eye out for the warnings, I don’t want anyone getting anxious or triggered by parts of this story. 
> 
> With that said, please do enjoy Part II!
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Discussion of child abandonment, mentions of death

**–Twenty Years Ago–**

_The air was humid for a summer day. The heat indicated a storm was coming but was still a few days off as Sam and Steve set out from Steve’s home to go play by the river –or so they had told Steve’s mother before leaving._ _Steve led the way into the woods near his home, keeping Sam close and helping him cross over large branches and down the steeper embankments. In the middle of the day, the two of them walked and walked until Steve stopped and turned to Sam._

_“He’s a little shy at first but he’s really nice,” Steve explained before turning around and walking down to the river’s side. Sam wasn’t exactly sure what to expect but he followed in the direction Steve went and saw Steve sitting with a little brown boy, bundled in a blanket by the muddy river bank. Sam slowed his steps but Steve waved him over quickly and proceeded to introduce Sam to his friend. Sam greeted the little boy though the other wouldn’t make eye contact with him. Sam handed over the plastic bag of food Steve asked for his help carrying and watched Steve begin picking out individual items to show the little boy in the blanket named ‘Bucky’._

_Sam had so many questions but remembered what his Mom told him about being too inquisitive. He sat with Steve and talked with Bucky as they watched the little boy gobble down the cookies and crackers Steve and Sam brought._

_“Why are you out here?” Sam asked looking into the little boy’s bright blue eyes behind his greasy, curly, black hair._

_“Can you keep a secret Sam?” Steve asked glancing over at him._

_Sam looked at Steve skeptical. “Yeah, why?”_

_Steve looked at Bucky and nodded his head. Bucky looked worried. Not sure if he should show anyone else his ability, afraid he’d be yelled at and deserted again like his family had done to him._

_“You can trust Sam,” Steve assured Bucky._

_Bucky looked at them both and shifted into his favorite form. Sam watched as the body bundled in the blanket changed shape before his young eyes. What emerged stunned Sam beyond words…a small, all black, Rottweiler puppy with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen._

_Sam reached out to pet Bucky’s form but recoiled at the last second. “Can I?” Sam asked Steve first._

_“He doesn’t mind,” Steve said as he watched Sam pick Bucky up into his arms and pet him gently. Sam had heard about shifters but they were just part of the stories people would tell. Yet here he was having met one in person no older than himself._

_When Bucky turned back the three of them proceeded to have a good time playing and goofing around. When Sam and Steve told Bucky they had to get back home, Bucky was saddened to see them go. But they promised to return and bring him more food and water. As they began their walk back, something inside of Sam wasn’t okay with leaving Bucky out there all alone._

_“This isn’t right,” Sam said stopping in his tracks._

_Steve stopped in his tracks to look at Sam as he brushed his hair from his eyes._

_“We can’t just leave him alone out here Steve. The weather is going to get bad soon, I can feel it. What if something happens to him?” Sam said worried about his new friend._

_Steve stared at Sam and realized Sam was right. They went back and convinced Bucky to come with them. That he could stay with one of them, that the woods was no place for a kid without a family._

 

* * *

 

**–Present Day–**

Bucky stood completely frozen before the stranger on the doorstep unsure of what to think. Sam had dropped the knife in his hand as he heard what the man at the door said. Bucky shook his hand to regain his train of thought and released a worried yet forced chuckle.

“I have one brother and his name is Steve,” Bucky said gripping the door knob with nerves. “You sir are no Steve.”

The man beyond the screen door cleared his throat nervously and looked around. “Per-perhaps, but you see my father just passed away late last month and he told me about a child he had with a woman named Amala Barnes.” Bucky felt part of his heart stop hearing that name again. “I’ve been searching for my half sibling. I’ve been following the little details that the dementia hadn’t taken from my dad and tracked down Amala’s parents. When I went to speak to them, to ask more questions I caught a long gone scent there that led me here,” the man explained. “It’s coming from you.”

Sam listened from where he stood just outside of the kitchen and genuinely didn’t know what to do at the moment. He wanted to support Bucky but he didn’t want to get in the way of the conversation unfolding between the pair. He looked to Bucky, still just standing there not moving; probably also unsure of what he should do.

“Why don’t you two have a seat out on the porch and talk?” Sam suggested breaking the tense silence that had formed.

Bucky looked at Sam, suddenly he remembered where he was. Bucky looked at the man beyond the screen and nodded just as the other man did. Bucky reached to turn on the porch light and stepped out of the house closing the front door behind his self.

Stepping out into the night air Bucky took a deep breath and tried to wrap his mind around what he’d just been told. As he took his seat in one of the rockers Bucky got a good look at the man and realized he was younger than Bucky originally thought. The other did look a bit like him, just a bit lighter in skin tone, shorter hair and brown eyes.

“I’m Santi,” the man said smiling. He introduced himself from the other rocking chair as he offered Bucky a hand to shake which he did. “The full name is Santiago Jr.-,” he said before he got quiet. “I could probably just go by Santiago now that Dad’s passed away.”

Bucky could feel the man’s sadness and wondered what Santiago Sr. was like.

“You found me Santi. Now what?” Bucky asked.

Santi looked at Bucky and shook his head. “Spent so long looking for you, I guess I didn’t really give much thought to what would happen if I was successful. My mom passed when I was young, it’s just been me and Dad for years. When I lost him…I guess I just clung to the hope of finding another family member of mine,” Santi explained.

Bucky nodded then remembered the eye shine he saw on the young man. Bucky eyed the other cautiously.

“Can you shift?” Bucky asked.

Santi stared into Bucky’s eyes and each man measured the other up quietly as they held the other’s gaze there in the semi dark of the porch.

“Yes, I can,” Santi affirmed softly. Bucky felt the response like a punch to the gut. He’d never met another shapeshifter. He’d always been the only one. “I can tell you’re one as well,” Santi said taking in Bucky’s form with his measured gaze.

“How?” Bucky asked curious.

“Dad’s family is full of them. Dad’s mother was a shifter and all of her children possessed _el don_ ,” Santi explained thinking of his father’s relatives. 

“Cousins?” Bucky asked hopefully for some reason.

“I didn’t have much luck finding any cousins. Even while I was growing up Dad was never really close to anyone on his side. He only told me about them from time to time. I only know my Mom’s family that closely,” Santi explained wishing he had a better answer for James. “You mentioned you have a brother named Steve. Is he a shifter too? Did Amala ever speak of Santiago to you?”

Bucky thought about his childhood and felt a cold chill settle on him. He tried to fight it but he could feel himself grow distant and quiet. He’d done his best to heal and move past the trauma of his childhood but since most of the people in his life knew what had happened Bucky didn’t have to explain it at all anymore. The people in his life knew it was a sore spot for him and knew to tread lightly bringing it up for any reason. But he’d just met Santi and couldn’t hold the man’s ignorance against him. There was a reason he was asking, Bucky rationalized to himself.

“I’m sorry,” Santi apologized realizing Bucky’s lack of response must mean he’d overstepped somehow.

“It’s cool,” Bucky said softly. “I didn’t know of Santiago it was just my Mom, but she…died and I was left with my grandparents.” He decided to not get into details for the sake of his personal calm. “My abilities started developing and they were afraid of me so one day…..when I was 5 years old, they took me deep into the woods and told me to stay there. That they’d come back,” Bucky could hear his voice break on the words, “and they never did.”

Santi felt pain pierce his chest, he was genuinely horrified hearing James talk of his childhood.

Bucky wiped his eyes and looked at Santi trying to smile. “That was a low point but things got better from that day forward. I was adopted by one of his best friend....his mom, and was raised in a loving home around friends and families that never made me feel any less than loved and cared for. Which is great because it’s not like any of my family wanted me anyways, so…yeah” Bucky added on at the end.

He’d learned that when talking about the past, remembering the day he met Steve and Sam made retelling the story a little less bitter and helped bring him out of the heavier emotions that talking about it brought up. 

“Surely your mother-,” Santi started to say when the door opened and Sam stepped outside.

“Everything okay out here?” Sam asked looking at Bucky specifically.

Bucky looked at Sam and heard the caring tone in his words. He couldn’t help but smile. “Things are good Sam, thanks,” Bucky said grinning softly.

Sam nodded and headed back inside.

Santi looked back at Bucky and witnessed the look on his face.

“What?” Bucky asked when he caught Santi looking at him.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but…are you two together?”

Bucky stared at Santi and wondered if his only blood sibling was homophobic. “Why?” Bucky asked defensively.

Santi instantly understood Bucky’s defensiveness. “No, I’m not against it. I can just feel his emotions toward you when he stepped out here. He cares very much about you…and I felt the same coming from you,” Santi explained.

Bucky glanced back at the house and chuckled. “It’s new between us. Like just a few hours new,” Bucky admitted.

“That’s wonderful,” Santi said smiling, happy for him.

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered. “What were you going to say about my mother?” It was probably nothing important that Santi was going to say but it had Bucky’s attention before Sam came out.

“Just that when I was at your grandparents’ place they were rushing me off because they said they were going to visit Amala at the hospital.”

Bucky stood to his feet slowly. “What?” Bucky said. He needed to stand to wrap his mind around what Santi just said. “Hospital? No…she’s dead.”

Santi stared at Bucky. “James, you’re mother is still alive,” Santi stated confused.

Bucky felt a cocktail of emotions swirl within his chest. His mind backtracked over his memories of his grandparents sitting him down and telling him there’d been an accident and that his mom had unfortunately died. That they were all he had left in the world. Bucky felt an old anger well up in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Santi and felt his eyes briefly shift before going back to normal.

“Where is she?” he asked.

They sat together for another half hour making plans to meet up and go see her when Santi could figure out which hospital she was in. Santi promised to do his best to work quickly and wished Bucky a good evening. He apologized for interrupting their evening but that he was happy they met. Bucky told him he was happy about it as well despite the heavy load of information and revelations Santi’s visit had brought with it.

Bucky went back inside and leaned against the door feeling drained and overwhelmed. He opened his eyes to see Sam sitting on the couch not watching TV but worriedly watching him. He crossed the room and knelt beside Sam where he sat and rested his head on Sam’s thigh; too tired to shift to another form, too tired to be anything but what he was at the moment – a man exhausted and in need of some comfort after the emotional two hours he’d been through.

Sam said nothing and just ran his fingers through Bucky’s curls and hoped he was doing enough to support Bucky at the moment. That Bucky would speak up if he needed more from Sam than what he was giving.

“Is this helping?” Sam asked softly wanting to know.

“Yeah, Sam,” Bucky breathed closing his eyes as he felt Sam’s fingertips touch his scalp. “This is definitely helping.”

He wrapped his arms around Sam’s leg to keep him in place and hoped his brother would return with good news. He didn’t think he could take any bad news after hearing that his mother may be alive. “Santi told me my birth mother may be alive.”

Sam couldn’t believe it. He felt speechless.  

“He said he would figure out where she is and we’d go see her. But I’m unsure now that I think about it. That maybe I shouldn’t do this and just leave everything regarding my birth family in the past,” Bucky explained, just wanting, needing to talk out the thoughts running through his mind currently.  

Sam listened and understood Bucky’s hesitation. The guy literally showed up on their doorstep with no DNA test and just some mention of a scent trail that led to Bucky. Sam would be the first to admit he was skeptical of it. But he also knew he couldn’t tell Bucky what to do in this situation. He had to let Bucky decide how to handle this and support him through whatever decision he made.

“If you decide to do that, that is just fine. But if you do go to see her, then that’s just as well too,” Sam explained softly massaging Bucky’s scalp hoping it was relaxing.  

Bucky closed his eyes and enjoyed Sam’s fingers in his hair.

“Would you come with me if I do go?” Bucky asked hoping Sam would say yes.  

Sam moved to look into Bucky’s eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be right there with you,” Sam whispered pressing his lips against Bucky’s.

Bucky kissed Sam back and felt a little better knowing he had someone so wonderful by his side. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _el don_ = "the gift"
> 
> Oh Bucky...my dear...I wish I could say the worst is behind you. Brace yourself hun. 
> 
> So we're back at it! Questions, comments, suspicions and thoughts on how Part 2 may unfold leave them down below! I'd love to read them and see where all of your heads are at as we jump back into this creepy AU.


	2. I Know Your Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of death, suicide mention and discussion of child abandonment

It was a couple days before Santi called Bucky with information on Amala’s location. In the meantime, Bucky had kept the revelations of that evening between him and Sam. He’d weighed his options and ultimately decided to go.

Bucky couldn’t deny the tension building between his shoulder blades and he’d usually go for a long run to alleviate the pain but he was trapped in the passenger seat of Sam's truck on the way to the hospital to meet his birth mother. Santi had given them the address and told them he’d meet them there. Sam offered to drive knowing that what Bucky was about to go through would require some mental prep.

When they arrived they were surprised to find not a hospital but a nursing home. They got out and met up with Santi.

“Santi, this is Sam,” Bucky introduced Sam to Santi.

Sam greeted the young man and shook his hand. Sam couldn’t deny Santi looked very similar to Bucky. If Santi were a bit older, darker, taller and had blue eyes, the two could be twins.

“Nice to meet you,” Sam said smiling warmly.

“Nice to meet you as well,” Santi said smiling back. “Should we head in?”

They looked to Bucky for an answer. Bucky gripped Sam’s hand and reassured himself it would be okay.

“Yeah. Yeah let’s do it,” Bucky said as they all headed to walk in.

At the front desk sat an older woman at check-in. Santi put on a charming smile and greeted the woman. “Good morning. We’re here to visit with Amala Barnes,” Santi said confidently.

“Who are you?” the woman asked reaching for their IDs to check them into the system.

With a wavering voice Bucky answered, “We’re family.”

The nurse nodded and finished checking them in before rising from her seat to show them to the room. As they quietly walked the long white corridor of the nursing home, Bucky felt the urge to stop all of it. To change his mind and just leave before anything further could change his life.

Sam glanced over at Bucky and gripped his hand securely. “You can still choose to not do this Buck,” Sam reminded him.

The nurse walked into a room they assumed belonged to Amala. Santi followed her in as Sam checked with Bucky if they were going in or not. Bucky looked to Sam for support and felt a bit braver just having Sam there.

“Let’s do it. I’m gonna do it,” Bucky said walking in the room. Sam held his hand and followed him in.

They walked in to see an older, petite, black woman with neatly styled natural hair, peacefully sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window not moving or acknowledging them as they entered the room.

“Amala honey, you have visitors,” the nurse said touching the woman’s shoulder. “You have 30 minutes,” the nurse informed them before she left them alone in the room.

Santi looked at Bucky and walked over to Amala. He gave her some space but announced his presence by greeting her. “It’s wonderful to meet you Amala. My name is Santi,” Santi said calmly.

She still gave no acknowledgement of him.

Santi looked to Bucky and worried that the older woman may be catatonic and unable to speak at all. “Your son is here. He’s come to see you,” Santi added.

With that Amala shook her head slowly for a while before she began to cry. Tears streamed down her brown cheeks. “ _It’s my fault_. It’s my fault that my little boy died,” she wept hanging her head low as her tears continued to fall.  

Bucky felt his heart twist at hearing the woman’s voice; he couldn’t explain it but part of him remembered that voice. But he stayed by the door watching her from across the room with Sam close by.

Santi walked over and shook his head. “That’s not true Amala, he’s alive. He isn’t dead. He’s here!”

Santi looked at Bucky to come over. Sam took a step closer. Bucky hesitated but followed Sam not wanting to let his hand go just yet. They walked to the other side of the room so Amala could see Bucky. Bucky gripped Sam’s hand tight as he saw, once again, a face he only remembered from his now vague memories. Bucky started to cry.

Amala looked at him wondering. Bucky walked over and knelt before her.

“Do you…remember me?” Bucky asked hoping beyond hope that she would.

Amala continued to stare at him. Bucky looked at her heart shaped face, wide nose, full lips, light brown eyes and prominent cheek bones and recognized characteristics of hers as his own. Her face awakened memories of comfort and laughter and days outside that Bucky had long forgotten while mourning her and suppressing his past.

“You went away but you told me the night before you left that you’d fly back to me as soon as you could,” Bucky recounted as Amala started tearing up. “They told me you died. That-that you were never coming home,” Bucky explained as his own tears started falling faster.

Amala reached out to touch his face and looked into his eyes. She stroked his cheek. “My baby boy had the bluest eyes you’d ever seen,” she said softly. “My little Buck Buck loved chasing the chickens in the yard.”

Sam covered his mouth and took a deep breath as the emotions in the room began to overwhelm him. Santi sighed to clear his throat.

Bucky moved to hug her around the waist. “Mom, it’s me, it’s Bucky,” Bucky admitted completely surrendered to the feelings of relief and sorrow he felt in her presence.

He couldn’t believe it. She was alive.

Amala looked at Santi for reassurance, that what she was being told was true. Santi nodded. She picked up Bucky’s face and wiped his tears. She looked into his eyes and stared at his brown cheeks and dark curls and saw the face of the man she loved.

“You look just like him. Just like my Santiago,” she said hugging Bucky tight. Santi nodded hearing Amala say his father's name. As sure as Santi felt that James was his half brother in the beginning, there had been a lingering doubt. But standing there before Amala, seeing Bucky recognize her and Amala mentioning Santiago Sr. unprompted, he was convinced. This was the _Amala_ his father had mentioned and James was the child his father had spoken of and wondered about in his finally days.

Amala and Bucky hugged one another and tried to calm themselves down.

With the minutes they had left, Amala explained how her parents had told her that Bucky had killed himself while she was away on a business trip. She’d asked over and over to see his body, to know where her baby was buried but they told her that she shouldn’t have to deal with something so painful. That all this time she had carried that grief and guilt about leaving him with them. She confessed that she knew about Santiago’s true nature, she knew her son was special just like him but her parents were convinced that her child was evil and unnatural for his abilities. But she had to go on that trip; it was going to be a better life for them, a chance to be free of her parents; only for her to return to such news.

At the end of their meeting, Sam and Santi were watching Bucky as they walked out to the parking lot under the darkening skies of the afternoon. It was going to rain soon.

“What’s on his mind you think?” Santi asked Sam.

Sam shook his head entirely unsure as he watched Bucky quietly walk to the car.

As he walked to Sam’s truck Bucky felt feelings of fury bubble up and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

“I, ugh, need to go talk to Ma,” Bucky said softly not trusting his ability to say much more than that.

Santi looked at Sam confused.

“His adopted mom,” Sam clarified.

Santi nodded in understanding. “James, I’ve gotta head back if I’m going to make it to my evening class,” Santi explained. “I’ll call you later okay?”

Bucky looked at Santi and ended his current train of thought. “Yeah, yeah. Drive safe,” Bucky said as he gave Santi a parting hug.

They watched Santi drive off from the parking lot before getting into Sam’s truck. They sat in the truck for a moment not saying anything but allowed the last few minutes to sink in. Bucky punched the dashboard suddenly breaking the silence between them. Sam just remained quiet and looked over at him.

“Wanna talk about it?” Sam offered.

“I just need to go home for a bit. A-all of this is too much right now,” Bucky admitted as his hands started shaking.

Sam nodded and started the truck. He headed out to Corren and Steve’s place and hoped talking with Corren would help Bucky through this new and startling development. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know yall didn't sign up for a novella and the drama (or maybe you did, idk) but I promise this is going somewhere.


	3. Incomplete Any Other Way

Riding on the dirt road of the driveway, Bucky stared at the house in the distance he’d called home for twenty years or so. His refuge from any and all troubles he’d faced since _that day_. He hoped his childhood belief that returning to this place could cure any and all of his woes if he needed it enough proved true. They pulled up to the house. Steve was out front doing yard work. They got out with a heavy silence between them as Steve watched their approach.

“Hey, you two,” Steve said greeting them.

Bucky mumbled a hello in passing as he went straight for the front door.

Steve looked at Sam for clarification on what that was all about.

Sam shook his head and sighed exasperated. “You’re going to want to sit down for this,” Sam said simply as he and Steve headed to the porch to talk.

Bucky entered the house he grew up in and felt his emotions twist. He could only keep his composure for so long.

“MA!” he yelled out for Corren. “Momma!”

“In the back room here,” she answered. Bucky knew which room she meant and went to her. She was resting comfortably on the couch with a blanket and her reading book. He looked at his mom and felt his resolve finally break down. He moved to sit beside to her on the couch and started crying, feeling he was safe near her to feel his emotions in their truest form. Without saying a word, Corren pulled Bucky close and rocked him in her arms as she would when Bucky couldn’t sleep as a little boy or when the nightmares came back after a rough week at school.

“What’s wrong baby, tell me?” she pressed worried. Bucky hadn’t come to her so emotional in a while but she was happy he still felt like he could come to her for comfort.  

“My birth mom is alive and I met her today,” Bucky explained.

That honestly surprised her but she nodded just the same. “How you feel about that?” she asked.

“I don’t know. All my life I thought she was dead, th-they told me she was dead,” he explained as he felt his throat tighten up. “And I’m so angry because this whole time she thought I was dead too. Those people…told her I killed myself Ma,” Bucky cried, bawling his eyes out. He wept for the years and the life he’d never have because of the lies and deceit of others.

Corren shook her head and felt her heart break. Not a day went by that she wasn’t happy that she adopted James as her own. The moment Steve and Sam walked him into her living room and she met him she felt like he was hers. Raising him and helping him overcome his past was no easy feat especially when he got rebellious as a teen but this was her son.

“Was she happy to see you dear?” she asked, trying to steer him away from thinking about his grandparents who abandoned him, who obviously caused massive heartache to not just Bucky but to their daughter as well.

“She was,” Bucky said sitting up to look at Corren. “She’s in a nursing home with severe depression. She can't even take care of herself, she'd been overcome with grief Ma. All these years…she blamed herself for what she thought happened….or leaving me with them.”

“But you’re alive baby. You’re alive and I know that lifted her spirits more than anything,” she assured him with a warm smile.

Bucky felt a smile grow on his lips as well. “I also have a little brother,” he said shrugging. Realizing he’d kept quite a bit from her over the past few days.

“Well, well,” she said smiling. “What’s he like?”

“His name is Santiago, after our dad. Santiago Sr. passed away recently,” Bucky said recalling all of the information his brother had brought to light for him in the past 72 hours.

“I’m happy you felt safe coming to me when you felt like it was getting to be too much. That you talked it out before you did anything rash,” she said touching his cheek.

“Yeah. Sam was with me when I visited my birth mom,” he explained softly. “He really, _really_ helped me through it.” Bucky’s eyes widened a bit when he realized just how much he’d leaned on Sam for support.

Corren smirked. “Have you told him yet?” she asked.

Bucky looked at her confused. “Told him what Ma?” he asked pushing her glasses back up on her nose.

“I raised you James. I know how you feel about him,” she said softly.

Bucky bit his bottom lip and nodded. Dang there was no hiding anything from her, Bucky thought bashfully. “I told him. We talked…it’s mutual,” he said keeping his eyes downcast. “I haven’t spoken to Steve about it.”

She nodded and sighed. “Yeah. I suspect Stevie will still feel a bit raw about it, so give him time before you tell him anything as happy as I know you are,” she suggested.  

“I will,” Bucky agreed looking at her.

“But I’m so happy for you,” she said softly. “Are you happy?”

Bucky smirked and remembered how happy and warm he felt talking to Sam on the porch at his home and the conversation they had, before Santi showed up, about taking things slow; about Bucky wanting to do right by Sam.

“I’ve loved him for years. Never had any hope he’d love me back,” Bucky said looking into his mom’s eyes. “But he does Ma. He loves me too.”

“How could he not?” she said touching his cheek and giving him a hug.

Bucky took comfort in her warm hug and noticed the frailty of her aging body as he hugged her.

“I love you Ma,” he whispered.

“I love you too James,” she said happily.

 

Bucky walked back out on the front porch to the late afternoon heat before a rainstorm and saw Sam and Steve talking. Steve turned to look at Bucky and stood up.

“Sam told me about the last couple of days you’ve been having. About your half brother and your birth mom,” Steve said softly not sure how to talk about it. Not sure if Bucky wanted to even talk to him about it.

Bucky looked at Steve and nodded. “Yeah but that doesn’t change the fact I already have a mom and brother,” Bucky said smiling softly.

Steve smirked and hugged Bucky tight. “You can talk to me Buck,” Steve whispered to him. “I’m here for you alright?”

“I know Stevie, I know,” Bucky said softly as Steve let him go and stepped back. “But I’m handling this. Just needed to talk to Ma for a bit. Needed to get my bearings back. It’s been – a lot. A lot has happened in such a short time,” Bucky explained. He glanced at Sam and saw Sam cast his eyes downward. Bucky wasn’t sure if Sam told Steve about them yet but with everything he had going on, he wasn’t ready to talk to Steve yet about it so he’d be taking his Mom’s advice and give it some time before he said anything. 

“So what’s next?” Steve asked looked at them.

Bucky looked at Steve and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t at all sure but knew he needed time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of everything he's going through, just hearing Bucky talk about being in love and being loved back just chokes me up.


	4. The Forces That Tear Us Apart

**–Next Week–**

“Sam! Welcome!” Nakia said as she welcomed Sam in the house. He hugged her and handed over the pastries he made to thank them for their help with his ordeal.

“To thank you and T’Challa for all of your help,” Sam explained.

“Oh, Sam thank you. You’re too sweet. We were glad to be of help to you,” Nakia said heading to the kitchen.

“T’Challa here?” Sam asked looking around their cozy little home heavily decorated in wooden sculptures, patterned tapestries on the walls and large stone statues in the major corners of the living room.

“He’s meeting with patients today _and_ he’s on call. One of his patients is due any hour now,” she explained.

“How wonderful,” Sam said delighted.

“Yeah, gonna be the fourth baby he’s delivered this summer,” Nakia added smiling. “It was a good year for fertility herbs.”

Sam leaned against the counter as Nakia transferred the pastries to a Tupperware container so Sam could take his plate home and picked up tired vibes from him.

“Have you been keeping up with the protection spells I gave you Sam?” she asked. “You seem a bit drained.”

Sam smiled. The woman was gifted indeed. “Yes I have. But I’m drained for other reasons,” Sam said.

“That right?”

“Yeah. Been missing my parents lately too but also a bit stressed with Bucky and supporting him through what he’s been through,” Sam said softly wondering what Bucky was up to. It had been a while since they’d been able to spend time together since they visited his birth mother.

Nakia eyed Sam. She could sense the tangled energy hovering around him. He needed to vent to ease his mind. “Well have a seat and tell me about it. I’ll make us some tea,” she said as Sam took a seat.

 

 

**–Three Weeks Later–**

Bucky visited Amala as often as he could to spend time with her. He also tried to meet up with Santi when the younger one had time in his schedule to hang out so they could bond with one another. 

With all of the developments in his life, Bucky felt like he hadn’t seen Sam as often as he should despite them deciding to date one another. He texted Sam for a stay at home date and was pleased to see when Sam texted back quickly with a happy face emoji and told Bucky he was free that night. As happy as he was that Sam was free, he felt a pang of guilt that Sam felt the need to jump at the first opportunity to spend time with him. Bucky had never been the best balancing different parts of his life but he prevented mounting anxiety as he reminded himself that his new situation was a special circumstance.

Bucky arrived at Sam’s place as night fell. He rang the doorbell and let himself in with the key Sam refused to take back when he moved out. Bucky shut the door behind him and was about to call out to Sam when Sam jumped up on him. Bucky laughed but held Sam close as Sam kissed his lips deeply. Sam savored Bucky’s taste on his tongue. He’d missed Bucky so much and he was so happy to see him. Bucky hugged him tight still supporting Sam’s weight in his arms and around his waist.

“I’m sorry for being so busy lately and not being able to come over more often. With work, visiting Amala, and Santi, I’ve just been busy baby,” Bucky explained hoping Sam didn’t think his absence had anything to do with him personally.

“I understand, you know that,” Sam said softly as he placed kisses on Bucky neck. “You know…there is a way we can see each other more often,” Sam suggested as he draped his arms over Bucky’s shoulders.  

Bucky smirked. “How’s that?”

“If you stay over sometime,” Sam said looking longingly into his eyes. “You know…sleepover.”

Bucky smirked at that and kissed Sam sweetly. “I’m here now,” he countered letting Sam down on his feet.

They worked together to get dinner on the table before they sat down to eat and started talking. Sam talked about his classes underway at the community college as Bucky listened. He enjoyed hearing about Sam’s day and what he'd been up to during their time apart only to realize just how much he’d missed Sam over the past three weeks.

“So how’s Amala and Santi?” Sam asked tired of hearing himself talk despite Bucky asking him so many questions about what he’d been up to.

“Amala is doing better. She’s much more alert and present when we talk now. She cries a lot less when she sees me now,” Bucky said happily, remembering Amala’s smile earlier in the week when he saw her. “Santi and I took a run through the woods as wolves, deer and foxes last weekend,” Bucky smiled fondly. “The kid is quick at shifting, it’s pretty neat.”

Sam admired the look of happiness on Bucky’s face and in his words as he talked about his brother and understood how Bucky could feel spending time with someone just like him.

“He’s a good kid. He’s at university studying to be a veterinarian, can you believe that? He likes animals too.”

“How could he not?” Sam said chuckling. “I’m happy for you babe,” Sam said touching his hand looking at him.

Bucky looked at Sam and wondered if his idea was a good one but he asked just the same.

“I want to introduce you to Amala. You and Steve. I know you were there that first time but I want you to meet her now. I want her to meet the two people that saved my life,” Bucky said smiling softly.

Sam swallowed on the emotion welling up in his throat. It never failed to choke him up when Bucky phrased that day in the woods as him and Steve ‘saving his life’.

“Do you mind coming with me?” Bucky asked.

“Of course not babe, of course not,” Sam said looking into his eyes. “I’ll be there.”

Bucky smiled warmly as they finished eating and cleaned the kitchen together. They chilled on the couch and relaxed as Bucky thought about the day he went to talk to his Mom and Sam was talking to Steve on the porch.

“Sam, have you told Steve anything about us?”

“Not yet,” Sam said looking at Bucky. “Why?”

“Ma said I should give it time. That I shouldn’t say anything yet to give Steve time to get over you before telling him,” Bucky explained. “What do you think?”

Sam rubbed his hand against Bucky’s prosthetic arm and thought about it. He understood the reason but at the same time, he didn’t have secrets from Steve. When they talked that day in the field, he told himself that he would be more upfront with those in his life after what he’d been through.

“He deserves to know Buck,” Sam said softly looking into Bucky’s eyes. “I know he may feel some kind of way about being us together but as someone we care about, we can’t keep this from him much longer,” Sam explained.

Bucky listened to Sam’s words and understood where he was coming from.

 

* * *

The day before their visit to see Amala, Bucky and Steve went to the local bar in town to grab drinks and talk. Steve and Bucky reminisced about how they snuck into that very bar in high school on the weekends to party and get thrown out.

“Oh my goodness, do you remember the Halloween party we crashed?” Bucky said laughing hysterically.

“The one where you left me to run home in a toga because you changed and left me carrying your costume?” Steve said chuckling.

“I panicked man. That guy was going to kick my ass for talking to his girlfriend. What else was I supposed to do?” Bucky said.

Steve laughed. “The look on your face was hilarious though when the guy tapped you on the shoulder and you turned around,” Steve said laughing.

Bucky laughed then sobered up as he looked at Steve and felt his stomach knot up having to tell his brother what he was about to say.

Steve looked at him and squinted. “How many more beers do we need to drink before you open your mouth?” Steve asked shaking his head.

Bucky looked at him confused.

“And you told me I took forever confessing.”

“So you know?” Bucky asked wondering if Steve had discerned the truth from him.

“That you’re in love with Sam?” Steve said leaning back in his chair. “Yeah, I know Buck.”

Bucky isn’t convinced. “How?”

“I know a lovesick look when I see it; I wore one myself for the longest. Plus it’s you so…yeah,” Steve explained. “So you gonna tell him?”

Bucky felt his stomach twist yet again. He thought he was in the clear with Steve knowing he was in love with Sam but this part was probably going to hit the hardest.

“I’ve uh-I’ve told him,” Bucky said softly.

“So? What did he say?” Steve asked intent on wanting to know the answer.

Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes. “We love each other Stevie,” Bucky said.

Steve just stared at him. He didn’t say anything, only nodded and smiled without humor before getting up and tossing a few dollars on the table. He needed to get out of there.

“St-Steve, listen to me-,” Bucky said getting up worried that Steve was upset with him.

He reached for Steve’s arm to stop him. Steve looked at Bucky and tried his best to put on a brave face and not worry his sibling.

“I’m not upset Buck, I’m not. I just need some time to process all of this ya know,” Steve said softly.

“Yeah,” Bucky said softly still worried he’d damaged something between them with this truth.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for the visit right?” Steve asked as he backed away.

“Yeah,” Bucky said holding onto hope that since Steve mentioned the visit with Amala tomorrow that maybe things weren’t as bad as his anxiety was telling him.

“See you then. Later Buck,” Steve said leaving the bar with his hands in his pockets and his heart feeling more raw than he’d like in such a public setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, it's gonna be okay.


	5. When We’re at Our Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of death, suicide mention
> 
> It's going to be angsty and emotional as fuck in this chapter so heads up.

**–Next Day–**

Sam arrived at Steve and Bucky’s place to meet up before they would head over to the nursing home to see Amala. Sam got out and hoped today went well. Bucky had called him after telling Steve about them and Bucky had been so worried about Steve being upset with him. He walked up on the porch to meet Buck who was waiting there.

“Hey baby,” Sam greeted Bucky softly as he pulled him close for a kiss. Bucky kissed Sam back before letting him go.  

“He’s still upset,” Bucky said worriedly. "What if-"

“Bucky listen, don’t worry,” Sam started to reassure him as Santi drove up.

Bucky glanced at Sam telling his boyfriend he was still worried but went out to greet his half brother just the same. 

Steve stepped out of the house and shut the screen door behind him. Sam looked at Steve and noticed the heavy look on the other’s brow. They looked at each other, both lost on what to say.

“Hi,” Sam said figuring it was the easiest thing to break the ice between them.

Steve nodded acknowledging him as Bucky walked over with Santi.

“Santi, this is my brother Steve,” Bucky said looking at Steve who refused to look at Bucky. Bucky sighed. “Steve, this is Santiago, my half brother. You know Sam.”

“Hi,” Santi said greeting Steve.

“Hey man,” Steve said softly.

Santi eyed them all. “Should...I drive?”

“No, you drove all the way out here,” Steve said. “I’ll drive.”

They arrived at the facility and Bucky wished he was on better terms with Steve before Steve met Amala so it wouldn’t be so awkward in there. But that’s how things were, he couldn’t change them now.

Bucky approached the front desk and checked in for the appointment he’d made with the facility so he could have more time with Amala.

“She’s no longer a resident here,” the woman said with a hurt look on her face.

“What? No longer a resident? Where has she been moved to?” Bucky asked confused.

Sam and Santi looked at each other hearing Bucky’s statement.

“Why wasn’t I notified? I scheduled this visit _last week_ ,” Bucky explained.

“I know Mr. Barnes, I know,” the nurse said acknowledging him. She knew he’d been there often. “But I don’t know where Amala has been moved to.”

Bucky felt his hands tremble as he started to worry. “I just got her back and now this? Who would move her? Why?” Bucky asked looking at Sam who had moved to Bucky’s side to calm him down.  

Santi looked at Steve and whispered, “It could be her parents.”

Sam looked at Santi having heard what he said and gave him a look to stay quiet.

Unfortunately Bucky heard Santi as well. “Of course it’s them! Santi, you said you visited them. Where do they stay?” Bucky asked turning to his brother. “Tell me Santi.”

Sam pulled Santi aside. “This isn’t a good idea. Telling him where they are. He still has unresolved feelings and emotions regarding those people,” Sam stressed.

“Sam is right,” Steve said. “It’s not safe for him.”

Santi looked over at Bucky where his brother stood running his fingers through his hair worried about his mother.

“What if I drive him there to ask them but I don’t tell him?” Santi negotiated.

Sam and Steve gave Santi a skeptical look.

“I can’t stand by and watch him suffer not knowing what happened to his mother,” Santi explained looking at both of them. “Not when I was the one that brought them back together in the first place.”

 

 

They got back in the car and Santi drove them out to the country. The forty minute ride was tedious but Bucky felt a flight response immediately upon seeing that house again. He tried to calm his self as he got out of the car.

Sam noticed Bucky’s reaction. “It’s going to be okay,” Sam whispered to him as they walked up to the house.

Steve and Santi led the way. They knocked when they reached the front door and waited for someone to answer. After a while, an older black woman answered the door.

“Hi there Karen. Remember me? Santiago?” Santi warmly upon seeing her.

"Yes I remember, she said casually, looking at Steve.

"This is my friend Steve. I went to see Amala today and she wasn’t there. I’d planned a visit to see her when I had time off from school. I didn’t want her to worry that I didn’t show. The nurses at the home said she was no longer a resident,” Santi explained.

The old woman eyed Steve suspiciously but nodded just the same. “My husband and I moved her because someone had begun telling her lies that were effecting her recovery,” the woman explained.

Bucky listened from behind Steve and barged past him and on into the house. He pushed past the old woman and went to stand in the middle of the living room. The place hadn’t changed in almost twenty years, Bucky thought, upset that he could even tell. The woman started yelling and the old man got up from the recliner to protect her. Santi, Sam and Steve filed into the living room and stood behind Bucky.

“What is the meaning of this?!” the older black man yelled.

“Nothing, I just wanted to see you lie again with my own two eyes. So ‘someone’s been telling Amala lies’ huh? Could that be the two of you for all these years?” Bucky asked confronting them. 

“Should I know who you are?” the old man asked.

“What? You don’t remember me? You can’t see the family resemblance?” Bucky asked standing defiantly before them in his light jacket, jeans and curls pulled back into a ponytail.

The old woman came out from behind the old man and stared. She covered her mouth with her hands.

Bucky smiled humorlessly. “I know, I know, I’ve grown a bit since that day in the woods.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” the old man countered.

The strained smile on Bucky’s lips fell immediately. He stepped closer to them and they stepped back. “You don’t remember getting me out of bed early in the morning, driving me across town and walking me into the woods that day? You don’t remember how many questions I asked, how hard I sobbed because neither of you would acknowledge me? Or how you sat me down by that river bank and told me to stay there, that ‘you’d come back for me before sunset, that I just had to stay there until you returned’? Bucky said looking at each of them.

Santi felt his stomach turn hearing the details Bucky laid out. Sam and Steve felt their hearts constrict with pain remembering the details as Bucky had told them that day in the woods.

“Do you have _any_ idea how long I sat there and waited? How _hungry_ and _cold_ and _lonely_ I was out there?”

The old woman shook her head, “You must be mistaken, we didn’t-,”

“ **DO NOT DENY IT**! I live with the horrible things you two said to me for years! Every day I had to wake up and acknowledge the fact I was left to _die_ in those woods. It took me _so_ long to realize that had nothing to do with me and everything to do with **the two of you**! I was a child and you **LEFT ME TO DIE**!” Bucky shouted as the atmosphere in the living room grew tenser by the second. “You are the reason I _still_ can’t bear to stay in my human form too long. The reason I hated my face and my voice because it reminded me of you! It reminded me of my mother who left me with YOU!”

Silence befell the group of people standing in the small, southern living room. Santi sensed it first and started for Bucky. Bucky lunged at the elderly couple. Sam and Steve snapped into action and helped Santi hold Bucky back.

“It doesn’t matter! What you did to me doesn’t matter anymore! But what you did to Amala! How you denied her love, took me away from her and lied to her! I SHOULD KILL YOU BOTH FOR RUINING OUR LIVES!” Bucky yelled, feeling himself losing control but being unable to stop himself. He felt his eyes shift and felt his hands start to turn to claws.

“James! Brother, PLEASE!” Santi pleaded holding onto him desperately.

Bucky fought against Santi, Steve and Sam. Steve could feel his hold on Bucky slipping but he knew Bucky would never forgive himself if he gave into his rage in this moment. Steve steeled himself to hold onto him.

“Babe! Bucky please, think about this. Stop and think!” Sam begged holding onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“Buck! Don’t do this. Amala wouldn’t want this. She would want better for you!” Steve argued.

Bucky took several deep breaths and heard Steve’s words, all of their words. He looked at the elderly couple and felt his rage dip back under his control. He stopped fighting against them and felt himself come back down.

“Look at you! Just a wild animal!” his grandfather spat. “You would have ruined our Amala either way.”

Steve and Sam stepped forward while Santi kept Bucky close. Steve felt anger bloom in his chest as he heard them address Bucky.

“HEY!” Sam yelled. “We literally just saved you two from being murdered. Don’t get it twisted, we did that for _him_ , **not** for you,” Sam was fed up with them. “But sure run your mouth.”

“Coming into our home and acting so disgusting,” his grandmother leveled at Bucky. Sam glanced at Bucky and saw Bucky’s eyes fall listening to her. Sam looked back at the old woman and felt his own anger rise. “What else can be expected from a demon!”

Steve clapped his hands together, shaking the house and manifested a growing fireball between his palms. The couple recoiled again in fear at the fire Steve was wielding. “Say something else about my brother, I fuckin’ dare you bitch,” Steve said as his voice boomed.

Sam looked around and realized how these people had affected all of them. How the negativity of their words, the atmosphere of their home had infected all of them to violence way out of their characters. Sam placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Let’s go Steve,” Sam said sternly. “They aren’t worth it.”

Steve gave them each one last look before he allowed the fireball to diminish and burn out. Steve backed away from where he stood but kept his eyes on the elderly couple. Sam grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him to the door as Santi led Bucky outside. Steve walked out as Sam turned around and looked at the couple still standing stalk still in their living room.

“ _May all the hate and heartache you’ve sown find its way back to both of you_ ,” Sam said before walking out of the door, lacing his words with a curse for the pair. It wasn’t much, but their actions in the last few minutes on top of what they did to Amala and Bucky warranted the strike back.

Sam walked back to the car and saw Bucky talking to Steve before Steve hugged him tight. Everyone piled into the car and sat in silence as Steve drove back to his place.

Sam glanced over at Bucky and saw the other staring out the window.

“I always thought being left in those woods was a punishment,” Bucky said suddenly. Sam reached over to touch Bucky’s hand. “But today showed me it was a blessing. I can’t imagine being raised by those people,” Bucky shook his head before he looked over into Sam’s eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. “I might have actually killed myself.”

Sam felt his heart ache for Bucky, so he pulled him close and hugged him. Bucky sobbed softly in Sam’s arms just overwhelmed by his emotions despite trying to keep his thoughts positive. Steve glanced back at them through the rear view mirror and looked at Sam for an answer. Sam nodded; signaling to Steve it was okay before he rubbed Bucky’s back and let him get it out through tears.

 

The rest of the ride back to Steve’s place happened in silence. When they did get back to Steve’s place Santi said his goodbyes and told Bucky he’d call to check on him tomorrow. Standing on the porch Bucky felt the world he’d begun to build for himself that included Santi and Amala begin to crumble as he worried about where she could be.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Steve standing beside him with a concerned look in his eyes. “I’m proud that you didn’t give into your anger,” Steve confessed knowing this afternoon could have gone in a much different direction.

“I don’t know if refraining was the right thing. We still don’t know where Amala is,” Bucky said looking out on the fields around their home.

“We’ll find her Buck. No worries,” Steve assured him. “Location spells are a thing.”

Bucky only nodded.

Steve noticed Sam waiting by his car before he looked at Bucky still lost in thought.

“I think your guy wants your ear for a bit,” Steve said as Bucky glanced at Sam waiting.

“I’ll give you two some space,” Steve added before heading back inside the house.

Bucky sighed and headed out to speak to Sam. He didn’t know how to face Sam after his outburst earlier.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky apologized. “I’ll understand if you don’t want-.”

Sam stared at Bucky and rushed to hug him tight around the neck. “There is nothing to apologize for. You restrained yourself in the face of all of that. Steve almost lost it –hell, even I did. No one can blame you,” Sam said feeling tears come to his eyes. He sucked them back and Bucky moved to look at him. He’d seen Sam cry more in the last few months than he had growing up, Bucky thought to himself.

“Why are you crying?” Bucky asked feeling himself start to come down a bit from the adrenaline spike while confronting his grandparents.

“Hearing you explain what happened is one thing, but to actually meet the people that caused you all of the pain and trauma…the horrid people that casted out such a wonderful, beautiful soul as you James,” Sam said clearing his throat. “I’m trying not to be so angry for you because I know you survived and you’re here,” Sam shook his head furiously. “But you didn’t deserve that; any of what happened in the past or having to see them today. They took you from Amala once and they’ve done it again. They will **not** win this time,” Sam assured him.

Bucky stared into Sam’s eyes and understood Sam’s sentiment, but he was just a bit numb after all of the emotions he’d endured recently. He needed some space to his self for a while.

He kissed Sam goodnight. “Thank you for being there for me today,” Bucky whispered against his lips. Sam touched Bucky’s hands as they rested against his neck.

“I’d do it all over again,” Sam said looking into his eyes.

He watched Sam drive off before walking back to the porch to strip his clothes off. Bucky stood alone outside and felt the cool night air on his bare skin and wondered what form he should choose. But he didn’t wonder long. He was shifting before he could think about it and in moments he was a wolf and was taking off across the dark fields and on into the woods for a night run to clear his head and heart of lingering anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all take a deep breath, that chapter got REALLY tense and emotional. But a round of applause for Steve and Sam stepping the fuck up, willing and ready to throw down for Bucky. Warms my heart.
> 
> With these events transpired that was the worst it's gonna get in Part 2. We're in the clear from this point forward emotionally.
> 
> Yall are mad quiet by the way. Is all of this too much? Talk to me. Leave me a comment down below. How are yall feelin?


	6. All for One, One for All

**–Next Week–**

Sam threw a book clear across the room out of frustration that he couldn’t find a spell to help find Amala. It had been a week and even though Bucky hadn’t asked him about his progress Sam felt terrible, with each passing day, about not having any good news to tell his boyfriend.

He racked his brain on what he could possibly do and felt a block settle on his mind. He had no ideas of his own. He grabbed for his cell phone and called Steve.

Sam stared at the strewn books and piles of pages on his dining room table as he waited for Steve to pick up. When the call connected, the silence was tense and Sam suddenly remembered Steve was holding both him and Bucky at a distance for their new relationship. Sam looked at the notes before him and pushed aside the awkwardness, he had to talk to Steve.

“Hey Steve have you come up with any leads on how to find Amala?” Sam asked.

“Unfortunately no,” Steve answered reminded of just how fruitless his search for answers had been after he told Bucky location spells were a thing. It turned out location spells don’t work that way unless you had something personal that belonged to the target.

“I’m unable to find any spells either,” Sam admitted feeling defeated.

“Maybe...nevermind-,” Steve started to say before he cut himself off.

“What Steve? If you’ve got a _sliver_ of something cough it up. We’re grasping at straws here man,” Sam pressed.

“I may know someone but I don’t know if he could help with this.”

“It’s worth asking Steve. This is Bucky we’re talking about,” Sam said reminding him.  

“I know, Sam. I guess I’ll give my contact a call. I wonder if he still works at the university,” Steve said wondering if he had the contact’s recent number.

“Which one?” Sam asked.

“State but I know he teaches at the community college from time to time,” Steve explained.

Sam thought about the professors he knew and which ones could be magic practitioners.

“I’ll call you back once I know something,” Steve said before hanging up.

Sam figured he’d take the time to put the pages he pulled back in their order and clean up the house a bit until Steve called back.  

Steve called back two hours later saying his contact was at the community college and had told Steve to come by later in the week. Sam wished Steve well and hoped the meeting would lead to something useful.

 

* * *

Steve headed to his contact’s office walking the numerous halls of the college he’d long graduated from. He searched for the office location and soon found it. He knocked politely before stepping through the open door. He hoped to see his friend again but was face to with a young black woman sitting at the desk grading stacks of papers.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said looking around confused. He could have sworn that was the right office. “I’m looking for Professor Vance’s office?”

The young woman looked up and nodded. “This is his office, do you have a meeting with him?” she asked.

“Yeah. Did I miss him?” Steve asked hoping that wasn’t the case.

“Oh no. Professor Vance is still in the lecture hall. He should have just finished a class,” she explained.

“Oh great,” Steve said smiling. “Which lecture hall?”

The young woman checked the schedule and gave Steve the lecture hall location. He headed over there quickly hoping he hadn’t missed him. Which in any case he’d just head back to his office and wait for him there.  

He walked into the building and then into the lecture hall. Steve remembered sitting in that very hall during his time as a student. It was one of the larger ones reserved for special talks and important lecture due to its technological equipment. Steve looked around and felt relief when he noticed Ash down by the podium only to see him talking to Erik. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Hey Steve!” Ash greeted him when he noticed Steve enter the lecture hall.

“Hey Ash!” Steve said as he walked down the aisle to the front where Ash was at the podium only to see Erik looking at him.

“What are you doing here?” Erik asked.

“To talk to Ash. You?” Steve asked not really in the mood to deal with Erik.

“Catching up with an old friend,” Erik said giving Ash a look.

When he got closer to where the other two stood, Steve looked at Ash with a puzzled look. “Seriously? The two of you Ash?”

Ash shrugged. “It wasn’t anything serious,” Ash said brushing it off.

“Not for my lack of trying,” Erik rebutted.

“Is there anyone you haven’t dated?” Steve asked incredulously.

Erik looked at Steve and smirked in that way where even if he was being so annoying you couldn’t deny he was fuckin’ gorgeous.

“What’s wrong Steven disappointed I haven’t looked your way?” Erik asked eyeing him.

“You wish. Fuck off Erik,” Steve said ticked off.

Erik stepped closer to him and looked Steve in the eye. “Maybe if you weren’t…the way you are, I’d consider it,” Erik said softly.

“Yeah?” Steve said snidely.

Erik looked at Steve and could tell he was affecting the other before Erik smirked handsomely and walked on past him.

“Nah, even then I doubt it,” Erik said before laughing. He turned and waved goodbye to Ash. “Talk to you later Ash. Call me. I wanna meet this new woman in your life,” Erik said before leaving the lecture hall.  

Steve shook his head at Erik’s departure and looked at Ash.

“I can’t believe you dated him man,” Steve said.

“I was young. It was fun. Sue me Steve.”

Steve looked at his old friend and admired how the man had really grown up from the wild kid that used to dabble in every dark practice just because he could to the sophisticated Physics professor dawning a three piece suit at the lecture hall podium. Steve moved to hug him and Ash hugged him back smiling warmly.

“Moms doing good?” Ash asked letting Steve go.

“Yeah she’s good,” Steve said softly. “How’s yours?”

“You know how she is. Still out here giving my ass a hard time asking me why I’m teaching when I could make a living with Conjure, the usual,” Ash said tiredly. Their moms had become friends in college and spoke to each other on the phone often.

“So how can I help you man?” Ash asked.

His question brought back the reason for their meeting. “I need to locate someone,” Steve explained remembering the look of worry on Bucky’s face.

“Missing person?”

“Sort of. It’s a long story,” Steve said not really wanting to tell Bucky’s business.

Ash eyed Steve wondering why he was being so tight lipped. “Do you have something that belongs to this person?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve said sadly. “That’s the issue. I’ve been trying to find a location spell that doesn’t require any of that.”

“Damn, good luck with that. Got a picture?”

“I think I can get one, yeah,” Steve said hoping to hope that Bucky had taken a photo of Amala.

“Okay. When you get the chance, send it to me and I’ll set one of my shadows looking. Shouldn’t take more than a few days if the person is still in the area,” Ash said looking over at the three small shadows running along the floor. They were small now but Steve knew the shadow entities that Ash always had around him could change shape and size at will. Ash would often use them to help him with his magical work.

“Oh my goodness, thank you Ash, thank you,” Steve said gratefully.

“No problem,” Ash said slipping on his signature dark lens sunglasses as he gathered his paperwork from the podium to put away in his back pack.

“What do I owe you?” Steve asked wanting to make sure to compensate Ash properly for his trouble.

“You know what? For you, nothing,” Ash said picking up his back pack.

“What the hell is that about? Since when do you do anything for free?” Steve questioned.

He shrugged. “I haven’t taken payment in awhile. I want to start helping people freely with my gifts, not charging for my help,” Ash explained.

“Wow. Well thanks man,” Steve said smiling. “So Erik mentioned a new woman in your life?”

Ash shook his head. “Yall nosey as fuck. But walk with me. I have to prep for my next lecture,” Ash said heading up the aisle for the door. Steve followed him out.

“So who is she?” Steve asked again.

“Her name’s Lula.”

 

* * *

After work Bucky missed Sam dearly and wanted to spend some time with him. He called ahead to make sure Sam was home and was happy to hear Sam was. He pulled up to Sam’s place and got out hoping the evening with Sam would take his mind off of missing Amala and wondering where she was. He let himself in and locked the door behind his self. He noticed the house was quiet and Sam wasn’t on the couch.

 _Probably upstairs_ , Bucky figured as he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He stood in the silent kitchen and finished his glass of juice until the quiet started bothering him. He put his glass in the sink and called for Sam.

“Sam!? Babe, I’m here!” Bucky called out taking his jacket off to hang up when he heard Sam yell that he was upstairs. Bucky left his jacket on the hook and went on up. He walked the upstairs hall and checked Sam’s room first only to find Sam in bed.

“Did I wake you up?” Bucky asked in a whisper. “I can wait downstairs if you need a moment.”

Sam shook his head yawning. “Nah. Come lay down with me,” Sam said tiredly.  

Bucky entered the room and neared the bed. He laughed internally at his own hesitation. He never hesitated crawling into bed with Sam before; confessing really had changed things between them. _Or you’re just being a wuss_ , Bucky thought to himself as Sam glanced over at him. Sam pulled the covers back to invite Bucky in. Bucky slipped his shoes off and got in bed. The bed was comfortable and warm. Sam must have been lying down for a while for it to be this cozy, he thought. Sam moved and pulled Bucky closer in his arms as he rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes again.

Bucky relaxed beside him.

“This is nice,” Sam breathed glad that Bucky had called him and wanted to come over and spend time. He’d been missing Bucky as well and didn’t want to come off as selfish demanding more of Bucky’s time but Sam had been feeling a bit lonely missing him. “Then again I always feel safe lying next to you.”

Bucky considered that and touched Sam’s shoulder. They relaxed and chilled in bed together enjoying the quiet together before Sam moved to look into Bucky’s eyes. “You know Steve and I are working on finding Amala right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied.

“Steve’s got someone on it now. Any day we should get a tip on her location…hopefully,” Sam said realizing that Steve’s contact may come back with nothing despite their efforts. Sam stroked Bucky’s cheek to get his attention. “You hear me Buck?”

Bucky looked into Sam’s warm brown eyes as he sat up a bit and kissed Sam’s lips. “I hear you and thank you,” Bucky whispered as he pulled Sam closer. Sam kissed him back softly, enjoying the leisure of their kiss as Bucky pulled him even closer.

It wasn’t until he had Sam pressed close against his side that Bucky realized Sam only had on a pair of sweats. Warm skin fell under his palm as he felt his hand against Sam’s chest and lower back.

“You didn’t get dressed today?” Bucky asked as Sam kissed at his neck.

“I needed to relax and build my strength back. I’ve been casting a lot and let’s just say things haven’t been working out. I’ve been drained lately,” Sam confessed before he moved to place kisses on Bucky collarbones.

Bucky thought about all of the effort Sam had been putting into helping him and Bucky felt his appreciation deepen for him.

Bucky moved to lay on top of Sam and kissed his way into his mouth and listened as Sam sighed softly as he draped his arms over his shoulders. Bucky felt his heart warm and mind swim as Sam made little needy sounds at their kiss. Bucky wasn’t sure if Sam meant to but he pressed up against Bucky’s thigh briefly as he moaned and Bucky’s mind shorted out for a moment.

 _He’s gorgeous_ , Bucky thought to himself as he kissed at Sam’s neck. Bucky reached down between them and touched Sam through his sweats.

“Buck, we don’t have to do anything…you’ve been through a lot recently and-,” Sam said quickly trying to regain his right mind despite longing for Bucky since they first kissed.

Bucky shook his head completely head over heels for the man. He kissed Sam softly and pecked gentle kisses against his lips after that.

“Do you want to Sam?” Bucky whispered taking note of Sam’s flustered expression and accelerated heart rate.

Sam felt breathless and nervous. He looked into Bucky’s eyes and felt his heart yearn for more.

“Yes,” Sam breathed pulling Bucky closer.

Bucky smirked. “So do I,” Bucky said before he kissed at Sam’s lips and slipped his hand into Sam’s sweats. Bucky felt his heart race touching Sam so intimately as Sam trembled at his touch. He stroked Sam to full hardness with his right hand and heard Sam plead with a soft grasp of his hand on Bucky’s arm. Sam pulled Bucky close and kissed his lips deeply yearning for more.

“Don’t stop baby please,” Sam whispered kissing at Bucky’s jaw and biting gently at his neck.

Whether or not Sam was aware, he was arousing as fuck, from the sounds he made, to his moans and pleas for more. Sam reached out and tried touching Bucky through his jeans but Bucky moved his hand and kissed his cheek.

“Let me do this for you,” Bucky whispered as he tightened his grip and rubbing just underneath his flared head to make Sam whine. Bucky wasn’t in the mood for anything else, but giving Sam this bit of pleasure was doing it for him at the moment.

“Cl-close baby. I’m close,” Sam breathed not wanting this to end. He tried to hold off but Bucky was kissing at his chest now and it had been a while since he’d been touched. Not to mention this was Bucky, Sam was in heaven at the moment.

“Then come for me baby,” Bucky whispered deeply in his ear as he tightened his fist and took Sam all the way. Sam grasped at Bucky’s arm and tried to muffle his cries in Bucky’s neck as he felt sensation after sensation wash over him. When his orgasm passed Sam laid in bed feeling tingly all over. He closed his eyes for a long moment but when he later opened them he looked over at Bucky watching him.

“Fortunate for you, you just gave me a really, _really_ good orgasm or I’d be upset with you,” Sam breathed feeling too sated and good to be genuinely pissed off.

Bucky smirked. “Why’s that?” he asked.

Sam reached over and pulled Bucky close for a slow, loving, thank you kiss. “You couldn’t take my sweats off first?” Sam asked running his fingers up into Bucky’s curls.

Bucky shrugged nonchalantly at Sam’s suggestion.

Sam reached over to touch Bucky’s chest. “You’re turn,” Sam breathed with heavy lids thinking of what he wanted to do for Bucky.

“I’m good babe honestly. Maybe another time,” Bucky said removing Sam’s hand from his chest so he could kiss it gently.

Sam looked at the other saddened. He really wanted this moment to be for their mutual pleasure but Sam decided not to press the issue further. He only kissed Bucky deeply and felt his body glow pleasurably when Bucky touched him again on the shoulder.

“I love you,” Sam whispered against Bucky’s lips before he resumed kissing him deeply.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things considered our lovers finally got some time together, that's a plus.
> 
> We also got a little cameo of my original character Professor Ashlyn Vance. If you're curious what he looks like, he looks like [this](http://ineffableblack.tumblr.com/post/179002590951/pathlesspagan-therathseries-urban-comjureman) more or less. He's the significant other of my other OC Lula, mentioned here briefly, whom we may meet later on.


	7. The Unknowns Around Which We Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood and gore

**–Two Days Later–**

Steve was practicing some spell work when his cell phone rang one afternoon. He grabbed his cell to answer it and continued grinding the herbs he was working on.

“Hello?” Steve said struggling to hold the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he continued to work.

“Aye Steve, I got something,” Ash said into the phone.

Steve stopped with the mortar and pestle and gave Ash his undivided attention. He’d sent Ash a photo Bucky had taken with Amala on his phone. Steve wasn’t sure if it would work or not but Ash told him he’d do his best. That was two days ago and Ash was already calling that he had something. Steve was hopeful.

“Did you find her?” Steve asked.

“I did but something’s gone a bit…awry,” Ash said choosing his words carefully.

Steve got an ominous feeling from Ash’s answer. “Okay?” Steve said unsure of what that meant.

“Do you have time to meet later tonight? This is something I’d rather you see for yourself,” Ash explained.

“Yeah. Yeah I have time tonight,” Steve said hoping the information or whatever Ash needed to show him wouldn’t be bad.

After hanging up with Ash with plans to meet later, Steve stepped out on the front porch to see Bucky resting in his Rottweiler form in one of the rocking chairs. Steve didn’t know if he should say anything yet but he knew he had to tell Bucky there had been some developments. Bucky had been patiently waiting for news for several days.

“Umm, Buck, can I talk to you for a moment?” Steve asked as Bucky raised his head and looked over at him.

Bucky hopped off the chair and changed back. He looked at Steve and slipped on some shorts before he took a seat again in the rocking chair.

It never ceased to amaze him watching Bucky shapeshift. Steve remembered how he used to envy Bucky’s ability to change at will and into any animal and travel far away whenever he wanted. But he bit his tongue each and every time before telling Bucky as much because he knew Bucky’s feelings about his abilities ranged from day to day.

“My contact got a lead regarding Amala,” Steve explained.

Bucky lit up and stood to his feet. “For real when can I go see her?” he asked eagerly.

“Buck, my contact said something wasn’t right but didn’t explain in too much detail about it,” Steve said cautiously with a heavy heart. He didn’t know too much but he didn’t want to build Bucky’s hopes up too high too soon.

“I don’t care. I want to go see her immediately,” Bucky said stepping closer to Steve.

“And-we will Buck, we will,” Steve said knowing he shouldn’t tell Bucky anymore. But he never was any good at keeping things from the other. “But there’s something else…my contact said his sources brought back the presence of blood.”

Bucky looked confused. “What does that mean?”

“My contact isn’t sure but I’m going tonight to check it out with him,” Steve explained.

“I’m going too,” Bucky said simply.

Steve shook his head in disagreement, tucking a few strands of his hair behind his ear. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Steve said sternly.

Bucky sucked his teeth. He was sick of Steve treating him like this, being overly judgmental of his decisions and overprotective of him. “Lay the fuck off Steve,” Bucky spat.

“Excuse me?”

“Don't give me that. You’ve been doing this since we were kids Steve. It was nice back then but I’m a fuckin’ adult now. I can handle myself,” Bucky said feeling old rifts bubble up within him in the face of Steve treating him like a child.

“I’m just thinking about your feelings, Buck,” Steve said feeling his throat tighten on his words. He’d never meant to come off as overbearing or overly protective but ever since Bucky became his brother Steve just wanted him to know someone would always be there to look out for him–to care about him. “I-I wouldn’t know what to do if we found out something you couldn’t live with knowing,” Steve explained feeling tears come to his eyes. “I know how much going through all of this has brought up the ugly, painful shit you’ve been through. I just couldn’t bear to expose you to more terrible news firsthand. That’s what I’m afraid of Buck.”

Bucky looked at his feet and cleared his throat. Steve had never explained it that way before. He looked up into Steve’s soft brown eyes and stared at him.

“I’m still going,” Bucky said changing the subject. He couldn’t handle another heart to heart with Steve so soon. He had to change the subject for his own sanity. “Don’t even think of leaving me or I’ll track you down and fight you,” Bucky said flatly.

Steve chuckled and knew Bucky was dead serious.

“Can Sam come along?” Bucky asked.

Steve looked into his eyes.

“I know you’re still not happy with us but I think Sam being there could come in handy if shit goes sideways," Bucky explained. "He’s getting better every day with his magic.”

Steve still felt a bit raw about how things had worked out but he knew he couldn’t be upset forever about it. So why not just squash it now, he figured.

“Yeah. We could use his help,” Steve said. “Let Sam know to be here by 7pm.”

 

 

That night the three of them road over to a local bar together for the meet-up. They sat in the car for a while having arrived early but got out when the meeting time rolled around. They stood in the parking lot waiting. After ten minutes passed Bucky grew impatient.

“Where the hell is this contact of yours Steve?” Bucky asked looking around the darkened parking lot. They could only find parking around the back of the bar where the property met the woods. Bucky could hear twigs snapping in the distance but from scent could tell it was just a raccoon.

“He’ll be here,” Steve repeated again as Sam checked his watch again for the fourth time.

They continued to stand in the parking lot, listening to the music played inside of the bar through the back door as they waited. What they didn’t see was the shadow entity at the edge of the woods, lurking behind a tree just within the tree line. The shadow silently slinked around the front of the tree and changed shape as Ash stepped out from within the shadow’s depths. Once he was free of the murky blackness the shadow returned to its hiding place behind the tree.  

Ash walked up behind the trio, silencing the sound of his footsteps until he was right upon them.

“Good evening,” he said announcing himself.

Bucky jumped high in the air and away from the voice behind him. Sam jumped too as Steve just smirked. He was rather used to Ash’s silent comings and goings.  

“Bucky, Sam meet Ash,” Steve said introducing Ash to them. Ash smiled having scared the shit out of the two now staring at him ticked off.

“Who the fuck wears sunglasses at night? Fuck off man,” Bucky said pissed off at the newcomer.

“Good evening,” Ash said before he looked at Steve. “Do you really want this many people coming along?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “It’s cool.”

Ash sighed and led the way back into the woods where he left his shadow. The three followed him before Ash took Steve’s hand.

“Take each other’s hand,” Ash said as Steve took Sam’s hand and Sam grabbed Bucky’s.

Ash led the way into the shadow portal. They soon stepped out on the other side in front of a home that looked all too familiar to the three of them. It was Bucky’s grandparents’ home.

“While looking for your missing person, one of my shadows brought back the flag of blood and this location before another shadow came back with a second location,” Ash explained. “Leading me to believe she was here for a time.” 

Sam looked around their small group standing in the open field outside, across from of the home in pitch darkness and felt worry fill his veins.

“We are _not_ going in there again,” Sam stressed.

“There’s no harm I can sense from the area but yall may want to see this,” Ash said looking at Steve.  

Ash waved open another portal after sending one of his shadows inside. He stepped back and offered Steve a look through. Steve looked nervously at Ash before he stuck his head in to peer through the portal. He recoiled from what he saw on the other side.

“Ash?” Steve almost shouted, shaken, “What happened?” Steve asked horrified.

“I don’t know, I was just as surprised as you when I saw,” Ash explained.

Sam stepped up to look through the portal next. He looked in and stepped back feeling sick.

Bucky watched Sam’s expression and how his boyfriend hugged himself while staring at the ground. Bucky stared at the inky blackness of the portal and moved to ease his head through it.

“It's not an easy sight babe,” Sam cautioned him.

Bucky moved to look anyway and couldn’t believe his eyes when he opened them on the other side. He was peering into the living room they once stood in across the street. It was now covered in blood. The furniture, the walls, the carpet, splatters were everywhere. On the floor, in a congealing puddle of fat and bones were, what Bucky assumed, was what was left of his grandparents.

He pulled his head back out of the portal not sure what he felt after seeing that sight or knowing that those people were dead now.

“It looks like the work of a ghoul, which is why we shouldn’t linger in case this one comes back or another is in the area,” Ash said taking Steve’s hand and they traveled back to the pub parking lot.

“W-what is a ghoul?” Sam asked a bit shaken as they returned to the pub parking lot. “There’s an entity that can do _that_ to people?”

“There are different types of ghouls, some are demons. All of them eat living flesh. They mostly stick to mortals. But they’ve been known to attack other supernaturals if they’re hungry enough,” Ash explained looking at Sam.

“How did this happen?” Bucky asked looking at the man wearing dark sunglasses.

Ash sighed and shrugged. “From what I could pick up there was a curse on the pair. Someone lit them up for misfortune and depending on the type of ghoul, that’s like an all you can eat buffet sign to them,” Ash explained.

Sam felt his blood run cold as he remembered his parting words to Bucky’s grandparents: _May all the hate and heartache you’ve sown find its way back to both of you_. He had no idea his throw away curse would do that.

“I cursed them,” Sam confessed breathless.

“Sam?!” Steve said surprised.

“Babe what? When?” Bucky asked looking at Sam completely outdone.

“It was when we were leaving and they said all of those horrible things to you Buck. I had no idea. No idea! I thought their car would break down then their house would burn down not get torn to shreds by a carnivorous entity!” Sam said shaking. Bucky held Sam’s hand as he started tearing up. Sam looked at Bucky and Steve. “I didn’t mean to. You have to believe me, _I-I didn’t_ ,” Sam repeated feeling guilt well up inside of him.

Ash watched Bucky hug Sam and try to calm him down. Ash waved off Sam’s concern as he leaned against Steve’s car.

“Don’t stress,” Ash said coolly. Sam looked at the man. “If they’re as terrible as I think they were for you to place a curse on them, it would have been only a matter of time before they got this or something worse. Mortals have no idea but negative actions always get their reactions. Either on this side or the next,” Ash explained as Bucky rubbed at Sam’s shoulders. “Relax brother, you’re good. I’m more concerned about where the ghoul came from. The ones in the area don’t eat like that.”

“What now?” Steve asked. “We just let the police find them?”

“Perhaps,” Ash said. “But I know a Bone Eater that would really appreciate the meal.”

Steve bit his tongue at asking what a ‘Bone Eater’ was and just assumed the explanation was in the name. Steve and Ash looked to Bucky for an answer.

Bucky looked at them not sure what he should say.

“Sure?” Bucky replied confused as he held Sam close. “Not like I care.”

“Thanks,” Ash said remembering to let his friend know. He figured they had another day before police found the scene.

“So where is she?” Bucky asked.

Bucky’s question reminded Ash of the paper he meant to give Steve before departing. He handed over the address to Bucky instead.

“Have a good evening you three,” Ash said wishing them well. He looked at Bucky. “Thanks for the bones.”

Bucky nodded. “Don’t mention it,” he said as they watched Ash walk back into the woods and step backward into his shadow portal and disappeared.

Bucky looked at the address in his hand and looked at Steve and Sam.

“Tomorrow?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Steve and Sam said unison despite Sam still feeling a bit shaken.

“You keep interesting company Stevie,” Bucky said glancing back into the dark woods.

Steve smirked. “Tell me about it,” he said feeling pretty good about how the evening worked out despite the mental images he’d never be able to unsee. “Since we’re here, how about I buy the new couple a drink?” Steve offered. “Sam you look like you could use two.”

“Sure,” Sam accepted still a bit rattled.

“Yeah,” Bucky said as Steve started heading around to the front of the pub with his hands in his jacket.

Bucky glanced at Sam smiling warmly hoping Steve’s offer meant that they were on a path to resolving their issues.

Sam smiled back and nodded. “Told you things have a way of working out,” Sam said as they followed Steve toward the pub.  

 

 

* * *

**–Next Day –**

After a two and a half hour drive to the next county they arrived at the address Ash had given Bucky. Amala’s new nursing home. Walking in Bucky eagerly led the way and stopped at the front desk to ask for Amala Barnes. The nurse nodded and Bucky felt his stomach knot in happiness that she was there. The nurse checked each of them in and handed them visitor stickers to wear. She got up to show them to Amala.

They walked a long hall and passed double doors into a bright lit common room. Bucky immediately spotted Amala seated near a bright open window. She looked to be in better health than how Sam had first seen her and Bucky felt relief seeing she was okay.  

As they neared her, Amala turned to look at them and she lit up when she recognized Bucky. Steve was amazed how beautiful Amala was and how Bucky resembled her.

“My son! This is my son Mary, the one I told you about,” Amala said standing to her feet.

The nurse looked at Bucky and smiled. “This is him?” the nurse said. “Well my goodness. I’m so happy you’ve come by. She’s spoken so much about you since arriving.”

Bucky smiled at the nurse then moved to give Amala a big hug as he held back his tears. He held her close and missed hugging her. She was several inches shorter than him but he felt like a child again every time she embraced him.

“You found me baby, I knew you would,” she said crying. “I knew you would.”

“Of course,” Bucky said pulling back to wipe his eyes. He looked back at Steve and Sam and remembered the reason for the day’s visit. “Mom, I brought Steve and Sam with me. I told you about them,” Bucky said mentioning the two of them.

Amala looked at each of them.

“Hi,” Steve said as did Sam.

Amala waved them over and held each of their hands.

“James told me about what you did for him. How you saved him,” she said choking up as she looked at Sam and Steve. “Th-thank you for saving my son,” she said tearfully.

Sam shed a few tears and Steve nodded as his eyes watered.

“He’s your brother?” she asked Steve.

“Yes ma’am,” Steve said clearing his throat before glancing at Bucky.

“How wonderful. Please tell your mother I have no words for my gratitude. ‘Thank you’ does not begin to cover what an amazing thing she did taking him in,” Amala said.

“I’ll let her know,” Steve assured her.

“And Samuel,” she said looking at Sam with a warm smile, “take good care of his heart. He's quite in love with you.”

Sam wiped his eyes and smiled. “Yes, yes, I will take good care of him,” Sam said pulling Bucky close.

“My boy is in excellent hands. While I missed seeing him grow, it makes me feel better knowing his childhood wasn’t all heartache without me,” she said wiping her tears.

They then sat down and talked and had a good afternoon together playing cards and telling Amala stories about the three of them growing up together.

Upon leaving and walking out to the truck Bucky wondered about something.

“Do you think Ma would want to meet Amala?” Bucky asked looking at Steve.

Steve smiled and pulled Bucky close with an arm around his shoulders. “I don’t see why she wouldn’t,” Steve said happily.

Hearing that lifted Bucky's spirits even higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Amala are going to make me cry, like I can't....they've been through so much. Now they're free to move forward without anyone holding them back. It's mad beautiful.
> 
> Told yall they'd get what was coming to them. Being eaten alive seemed fitting, don't you think so?


	8. The Better Days Ahead

**–That Weekend–**

Figuring out where Amala was put Bucky in the mood to celebrate. He was still waiting for the fateful call about his grandparents, if it would ever come, but he told his self he’d cross that bridge when he came upon it.

Bucky invited Santi over for dinner to meet Corren. He felt his heart glow brighter when his Mom hugged Santi tight in the living room telling Santi how he looked so much like Bucky when he was younger. They laughed at that comparison. Corren, Steve, Bucky and Santi sat down to a quiet dinner together and had a good time as Corren and Steve got to know Santi a bit better. Bucky sat at the table and looked at both of his brothers laughing and joking with one another and felt better than he had in a while witnessing the two parts of his family enjoying one another. Corren had already said she would love to meet Amala so they were planning a visit out to see her next month.

At the end of the evening Bucky saw Santi out to his car. They both heard a wolf howl on the wind and smirked at one another.

“You showing up really has thrown my life upside down,” Bucky said looking at his brother’s youthful face. Santi wasn’t sure what to say to that before Bucky smiled at him. “In the best way of course.”

Santi smiled a bit in relief. “I really enjoyed dinner, thank you for inviting me,” Santi said softly. “It...reminded me of what being part of a family was like.”

Bucky pulled the young man into his arms and hugged him. “You have a place here now,” Bucky whispered to him. “You hear me?”

Santi nodded as Bucky looked into his eyes. They both tried not to get choked up.

“Thank you James. Goodnight,” Santi said letting his brother go to head toward his car.

Bucky waved goodbye. “Start studying for that test the moment you get back,” Bucky reminded him. Santi laughed. “I’m not joking around. I want to know what you get on the test.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Santi said getting in the car.

Bucky chuckled to himself and stayed outside to watch Santi drive off back down the road.  

He looked out on the wide evening sky in the distance and smiled to himself before heading back in the house. He figured he’d call Sam up and see what he was up to.

 

 

**–The Next Day–**

Bucky went over to Sam’s place to help him with the yard work that desperately needed to get done. So Sam and Bucky got outside and _finally_ cut the grass since the grass around the house was getting too tall to navigate. Sam rode the lawn mower Bucky was able to fix and get running, while Bucky cut, pruned and shaped the big tree out front.

When the Sun started to set the pair began packing up to call it a day as the fireflies and crickets started to come out more and more. Sam trudged up the steps of the porch feeling his butt numb from riding the mower for so long. Bucky followed Sam and felt accomplished as he glanced back on the neat yard behind them. He would have to get the chainsaw out to cut down the tree branches piled on the side of the house but Bucky knew that was a task for a later day.

They stepped into the AC of the house and Sam felt exhaustion mount on him. He heaved for breath as they took a moment to rest getting back in. He was covered head to toe in dirt and the Lord knew he wanted nothing more than to get in the shower and be one with his bed.

“You staying or leaving?” Sam asked glancing up at Bucky who was watching him closely.

The look in Bucky’s eye, Sam had seen it before but was nowhere near in the mood for any of that.

“You want me to stay?” Bucky questioned softly.

Sam groaned internally and knew this was his chance. He’d wanted nothing else for months than to have some alone time with Bucky since they began dating, since they confessed to one another before all of the drama started around Bucky. Sam had waited to hear Bucky say those words for a while. It was only a shame that he’d said this on the one night Sam honestly had no strength left and felt his most undesirable. Yet there Bucky was staring at him like he was just waiting for Sam to say the word and Bucky would take him upstairs.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’ve been cutting grass most of the day, I’m the furthest thing from sexy right now,” Sam said shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

“Not from where I’m standing,” Bucky said confidently. Sam looked up into his eyes and shook his head. “But if you want to rest and recuperate, I understand.” Bucky moved to the door and Sam grabbed for him.

“But what if I want some company while I fall asleep?” Sam asked.

Bucky smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek. “Then you got me,” Bucky said softly as Sam led the way upstairs. 

 

“I’ve never been so tired and horny at the same time,” Sam mumbled as Bucky held him close under the covers after their showers. Laying face to face, Sam dozed as Bucky watched him, gently caressing his side as he watched Sam fight the sleep setting quickly upon him.

Bucky smirked softly at Sam’s comment and had to admit it was a bit tempting laying so close to the other in just boxers and nothing else in bed together.

“Tell me about it,” Bucky whispered. “But we can always do something in the morning if you want.”

“Trust me I will,” Sam breathed moving closer to Bucky so their thighs touched slightly. "I’m just so tired."

“I know babe, get some sleep,” Bucky said rubbing Sam’s back soothingly.

“I want you James,” Sam whispered before he fell off to sleep.

That made Bucky’s heart tighten in his chest. After all he’d been through and yet here he was still able to hold this man close after Sam had seen almost every ugly part of him. This was who he was in love with and once again Bucky couldn’t be happier.

“I want you too Samuel,” Bucky whispered resting his forehead against Sam’s. “I want you too.”

 

  **–Next Morning–**

Bright morning light blurred Sam’s sight as he opened his eyes first thing the next morning. He turned away from the light and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom to appreciate the peace and quiet that surrounded them. He glanced over at Bucky sleeping beside him and felt a soft smile form on his lips. Bucky had lived a harder life than most and yet Bucky was still so kind with a gentle heart, Sam thought. He couldn’t help but be enchanted admiring his resting face framed by his effortless black curls and cute lips.

Sam reached over and touched the other’s arm as he admired him. “I couldn’t have fallen in love with a better person,” Sam whispered as he continued to lay there and watched Bucky really rest after the taxing ordeal he’d been through regarding his birth family.

Bucky however could feel eyes on him and it roused him easily from his sleep. He opened his eyes and remembered he’d fallen asleep next to Sam. He focused his eyes and looked into the warm, light brown eyes staring back at him. He just stared at Sam and wondered if this would be the first of many mornings they’d wake up like this.

“Is this your thing? Stare at people while they sleep?” Bucky asked breaking the silence between them, not wanting to allow his self to wonder further and hope of staying so close to Sam for the rest of his days. Not when he of all people knew things in life were never promised.

“Only when I’m captivated,” Sam whispered watching Bucky as he became aware of just how close they were under the covers and how little they’d worn to bed.

“That so?” Bucky asked moving to lie on his back.

Sam pressed closer to his side and looked down into Bucky’s eyes. Those bright blue eyes that mesmerized him each and every time he let them.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed leaning down to kiss him.

Bucky felt his body yearn for a deeper kiss and caressed Sam’s sleep warmed skin with his left hand as he brushed his fingers up the back of Sam’s neck. He pulled Sam down so their lips could meet again and pressed their lips together.

Sam pulled back. “I should go brush my teeth,” Sam said a bit panicked realizing where this may go if they continued.

Bucky shook his head. “I’m not worried about that Sam,” Bucky whispered as he kissed Sam’s lips again. He moaned softly at Sam’s kiss and sat up a bit to get closer. Sam draped his arm over Bucky’s shoulder and remembered how badly he’d wanted this last night and the many nights before then.

Sam pulled back to breathe while Bucky kissed at Sam’s neck and throat gently leaving little bites as he heard Sam gasp and clutch his shoulder. Sam moved to look into Bucky’s eyes and saw the blue in them pulse a little.

“What were you in the mood for?” Sam asked softly not really sure what he wanted to do now that they’d finally arrived at this moment.

Bucky smirked and chuckled. “Weren’t you the one that said you had a few ideas of what we could do in bed together?” Bucky said teasing.

Sam chuckled as Bucky kissed at his throat again.

“I did say that,” Sam said softly biting his bottom lip as Bucky started touching his chest and allowing his hand to slip lower.

“How about we keep doing what we’re doing and see where it takes us?” Bucky suggested as he touched Sam outside of his boxers.

Sam only nodded at the suggestion as he pressed against Bucky’s hand. Bucky pressed a kiss at Sam’s lips and moved to remove Sam’s boxers from his hips. Sam watched Bucky closely as he removed the sole piece of clothing from his body and tossed them over the side of the bed. Sam stared up at Bucky as Bucky admired all of Sam lying before him on the bed. Bucky looked enraptured with all of Sam’s rich brown skin especially the tattoo he’d never seen before on Sam’s upper right thigh, a delicate vine that wrapped around his thigh and bloomed small blossoms on his hip. Bucky brushed his fingers over the tattoo and smiled.

“When did you get this?” he asked.

“Early senior year in college,” Sam said looking at the tattoo. “For my grandparents.”

“I love it. It’s beautiful,” Bucky said admiring it closer, touching the small blossoms of pure color against Sam rich skin tone. “I’m so jealous. I can’t get tattoos as much as I would want a few.”

“Why not?” Sam asked curious. 

“I tried back when I was a teen. Something simple, a constellation on my ankle but I woke up the next morning and my body healed the tattoo and rejected the ink,” Bucky said shrugging off the memory.

Sam looked at Bucky and watched the other touch his thighs. Sam noticed the clothes to no clothes ratio between them and remembered they were in the middle of something. As flattered as Sam was with all of the admiration he wanted to see all of Bucky too.

Sam reached out and tugged at the boxers on Bucky’s hips. Bucky snapped out of it and realized what Sam was trying to do and slipped his boxers off. Sam sat up in bed and pushed the covers aside to admire Bucky’s tan brown skin, the small scars that decorated his left shoulder near his prosthetic and reached a hand out to touch Bucky’s stomach. Bucky looked to Sam’s eyes and saw him just admiring his body. Sam met Bucky’s eyes and pulled the other to him.

“I love you Buck,” Sam breathed against his lips. He pressed kiss after kiss against his lips, not allowing Bucky to take any of them deeper than a peck. “You hear me?” Sam said moving to Bucky’s ear. “I love all of you.”

Bucky bit his lip and tried not to get emotional right then. The last thing he wanted to do was cry. But Bucky looked into his love’s eyes and wondered where he went right to have earned the love of someone so wonderful.

“No words could express how much I love you Sam,” Bucky said caressing Sam’s cheek.

Sam smiled warmly and pecked Bucky’s lips again before he laid down and pulled Bucky on top of him.

“Then show me love,” Sam whispered as Bucky rested skin to skin with him.

Neither was quite confident at first making love to the other as the reality of their situation felt surreal and straight out of a dream. They embraced one another, exchanging touches and kisses, expressing their love to the other in a way they never imagined possible as they pined in silence for all those years.

From the moment Bucky slid inside him, Sam knew he’d never tire of grasping at Bucky’s shoulders as Bucky made love to him. That looking into those blue eyes, holding their gaze was doing everything for him in a way his fantasies over the years never could. Feeling Bucky’s hands grasp his hips, holding him in place was exquisite torture as Bucky slowed his strokes down and made Sam plead for more. He didn’t even miss Bucky’s touch as he came untouched between them with Bucky still thrusting within him.

Sam took a moment to catch his breath as Bucky kissed against his chest. Sam ran his fingers through Bucky’s curls and moved his leg a bit higher on Bucky’s hip to keep him from pulling out.

“Keep going,” Sam breathed.

“You sure?” Bucky breathed against Sam’s skin. He was a bit winded, but he was convinced he could make love to Sam for the rest of the day. He was intoxicated and keen on learning Sam’s body from head to toe, on figuring out what his guy liked and what he loved.

“Absolutely,” Sam answered smoothing his hand down the dip in Bucky’s back making the other close his eyes and feel that much closer to the edge.

Bucky opened his eyes and kept going, gently thrusting in and out of Sam’s slick heat. His release was close but he’d give anything to make it last, to draw out this pleasure between them. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips as he felt his release thrum through him.

“Mmmmm, yes,” Sam whispered against his lips as Bucky felt the peak take him under. “Let go love.”

His mind went blank for a moment but when he came to he was resting comfortably on Sam. Sam was running his fingers up and down his back. He pulled out and rolled off of Sam to stop squishing him.

“Sorry for passing out,” Bucky said glancing over at Sam.

Sam shrugged. “You were fine,” Sam said happily. “Just fine.”

He stared at Sam and got up to kiss him deeply. He brushed his knuckles against Sam’s cheek as their kiss broke. “Thank you,” Bucky whispered.

Sam chuckled softly. “You’re thanking me again?”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, but this time just for being you,” he clarified.

Sam touched his hand and smirked. “You should rest up,” Sam suggested lying down before he closed his eyes.

“Why’s that?” Bucky asked.

Sam opened his eyes and gave Bucky a lust filled look. “You honestly didn’t think I’d be satisfied after one round did you?” Sam asked as he stroked Bucky’s cheek. “Next round’s mine…I’m about to work you out babe.”

“Oh really?” Bucky asked as he pulled the covers back up to cover them for a bit while they rested.

“Really,” Sam said simply as he took Bucky’s hand to hold while he rested his eyes.

Bucky stared at their joined hands and felt an indescribable feeling bloom in his chest. He stared at Sam’s sleeping face until he too dozed off and hoped this peace had no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Hozier's "NFWMB" for help with that love scene at the end. Only the best for my guys after all that I put them through.
> 
> And that's Part 2! Like all creative endeavors, acknowledgement and feedback are crucial to the writing process so I thank each one of you that left me comments and kudos. I greatly appreciate them. You're enthusiasm and interest has carried me this far writing out this AU.
> 
> Later yall! Seriously come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://ineffableblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
